1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button locking mechanism, and more particularly, to a button locking mechanism for preventing a button from being pressed down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of buttons is often disposed on a conventional electronic product. A user operates the plurality of buttons for executing functions of the electronic product. However, when the user presses the wrong button, the electronic product executes the wrong function. For example, when the user presses a power button accidentally, the electronic product is rebooted so that software of the electronic product is damaged easily. The power button of the electronic product put on a market in particular, such as the power button of a notebook computer, is easily pressed intentionally or accidentally, resulting in inconvenient management. Thus, design of a button locking mechanism capable of operating easily is an important issue in the electronic product industry.